Suramar
Suramar was the ancient kaldorei capital. Tyrande Whisperwind and the brothers Stormrage once called it home. It was destroyed by the Great Sundering, and is now a sunken and destroyed city. The ruins are now a sad reminder of ancient kaldorei folly. In the center of the ruins, the stumps of two great aspen trees stand side by side. In ancient times, a great garden stood at Suramar’s center, and at the center of this garden stood the fabled Boughs of Azshara. Now, these petrified stumps are all that remain. The ruins of the Temple of Elune are now known as the Tomb of Sargeras. In the time of Queen Azshara, the religious community of Suramar was a complicated structure intimately intertwined with the arcane community and involving nearly everyone in the city. The great arcane academies of Suramar once trained entire generations of mages. A portion of Suramar, the temple district, was located near the Well of Eternity and apparently shared it with the city of Zin-Azshari. It was the location of the Eternal Palace where Queen Azshara lived. This portion of the city was battled over during the final stages of the war. Izal-Shurah and Arauk-Nashal were also here. Background Before Suramar was destroyed by the Burning Legion, it was the home to Illidan, his brother Malfurion, and their friend Tyrande. The high priestess of Elune also lived in the temple there. During the War of the Ancients, Suramar was used by the nathrezim for necromantic experiments, an experiment which eventually laid the groundwork for Kil'jaeden's plan for Ner'Zhul millennia later. The Great Sundering blasted Suramar to the bottom of the Great Sea. The few Highborne citizens of Suramar who survived the ordeal were cursed and transformed into Naga. The ruins of the Temple of the Moon in Suramar were used by the Guardian Aegwynn to hold the physical remains, Jeweled Scepter, and Eye of Sargeras, which led to the building's more familiar designation, the Tomb of Sargeras. Over 10,000 years later, Suramar was raised up from the seafloor by Gul'dan, and are now part of the Broken Isles. A battle was fought there between Maiev Shadowsong's Sentinels and Illidan's Naga. Speculation The ruins of Suramar in The Frozen Throne used the "sunken ruins" tileset. It is never explained why the kaldorei city of Suramar has the statuary and motifs of a seaside civilization when the city was several thousand miles inland. Moreover, the distance between Suramar and Zin-Azshari (in the War of the Ancients novels) was implied at being between a third to a half the distance from the Well of Eternity to Mount Hyjal, while the maps in the Frozen Throne show the Broken Isles to be close to the Maelstrom, and on the opposite side. According to the RPG at least a portion of Suramar was located close to the Well of Eternity at the time of the War of the Ancients. Azshara's palace, the Eternal Palace was implied to be located between the two cities of Zin-Azshari and Suramar. Perhaps part of the problem could be explained by the tectonic upheaval caused by the Well's implosion. It is implied in Lands of Mystery that the Broken Isles are being pulled towards the Maelstrom. Suramar in World of Warcraft A PvE Realm is named after Suramar. *See Realm name lore es:Suramar Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Ruins Kategooria:Broken Isles Kategooria:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy